


Back-To-School Shopping

by anderswrites



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswrites/pseuds/anderswrites
Summary: Ship(s): LoginceWarnings: None that I’m aware of!





	Back-To-School Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Ship(s): Logince
> 
> Warnings: None that I’m aware of!

Thomas pulled up to the store in his car. Senior year was starting this week and, despite Logan’s pleading to go earlier in the month, Thomas still waited until the last minute. Now he was running inside, hoping there were enough supplies left. He let out a sigh of relief after seeing the half-full shelves. 

“Alright,” Thomas jumped when Logan rose up behind him suddenly. Logan didn’t look like Thomas right now; he had messy black hair, green eyes, and freckles. He always looked like that when he appeared outside of Thomas’s home. (Not that he didn’t try to change his appearance. He had complained on multiple occasions how unprofessional he looked.) That made it much easier to look natural around other people.

“Now, not many of the sale items are left, but there are still a fair amount of items you can save money on. For example, solid-colored folders are a lot cheaper than the ones with pictures-” Logan was cut off suddenly as another side rose up, literally pushing Logic to the side.

Roman gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his chest. “But sparkles!” he exclaimed. He ran over to a shelf, Logan following quickly. Roman had wavy, dirty-blond hair. His eyes were deep blue and his skin was tan. He was much taller than Logan, and it was very amusing to see a short nerd yelling at his big jock of a boyfriend, who was _insisting_ they buy the sparkly pink notebook.

Thomas sighed, rubbing his temples gently at the arguing. He grabbed three black notebooks, along with the pink one Roman was holding. Both sides looked at Thomas, stunned.

"Just go kiss and make up already." The couple blushed a brighter pink than the notebook, sinking out, leaving a laughing Thomas to finish his shopping in peace.


End file.
